Warm Winter
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "Hermione had always hated winter. It was always cold, freezing in fact. No matter what she did or wore she would always feel the cold. Except for when he was around" :Oneshot RHr written preDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP. The wonderful JKRowling does. I just write about her characters.

* * *

Warm Winter.

Blurb …

"Hermione had always hated winter. It was cold, freezing in fact No matter what she did or wore; she would always feel the cold. Except for when he was around" RonHermione oneshot

* * *

Hermione had always hated winter. It was cold, freezing in fact and had to put up with it all the time. No matter what she did, or what she wore, she would always fee; the cold. 

Except for when he was around.

His red hair made it look as if he were on fire, and just something about him-he was always happy nowadays, optimistic, making the most of the Christmas holidays.

And Hermione loved it.

* * *

"Hermione, come on! Tea's ready!" Ginny called, sticking her head round her bedroom door, the tinsel in her hair waving.

Christmas at the Burrow. There was nothing Hermione loved more than sitting with the family who loved her so much, laughing, talking and eating Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking.

Plus she got to hang out with Ginny-something she didn't do that often at school.

"Cool, I'll be there soon." Hermione told Ginny, who nodded and shut the door. Hermione sniggered as she heard Ginny bellowing "SHE'LL BE DOWN SOON!" and then sighed. Despite her grumbling stomach, she flopped onto the spare bed she was sleeping on in Ginny's room.

It was times like this that made her feel the coldness of the winter. Despite the happiness in the warmness of the Burrow, Hermione would always have the constantly nagging thought of the cold-the war, Voldemort, people dieing. Why couldn't it just leave her along? At least for tonight?

Hermione sat up and looked around the room, shivering. Even with the warm glow and heat, the snow and darkness outside the window made Hermione want to put a scarf on.

"Hermione, are you planning on eating or what?" Ron stuck his head in now and immediately his face fell. "What's wrong? You look freezing!" He came over and felt her forehead. His head was warm and made Hermione feel a bit better for some reason.

Though Ron didn't seem satisfied. He pulled Hermione to her feet and led her all the way downstairs to the lounge in front of the fire. Here Hermione could hear the laughter, talk and clatter of knifes and forks in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione wished he wouldn't sound so concerned. It made her feel even coder. People worrying, people asking if she were ok. There was a lot more to worry about than her body temperature.

"Nothing." Hermione replied and regardless of the warmth from the fire, Hermione shivered again.

"Nothing my arse, you're freezing!" Ron said in that voice Hermione knew so well. He reached over and hugged her.

Although feeling colder than the snow outside, Hermione had to admit, she felt safe in this position.

So she stayed.

So did Ron.

And Hermione also had to admit-even though they were going to continue their crazy suicide mission to find the horcruxes after the holidays, Hermione felt just a bit warmer. Ron did that to her.

"Hey, if you two don't hurry up, there won't be-" Harry began, but immediately stopped when he saw the two of them. Hermione pulled away, embarrassed while Ron's ears turned red.

"Right-I'll, erm remember to save-er-some." Harry said awkwardly and backed out of the room, smirking. Hermione made a metal note to erase his memory later.

"Sorry." Ron muttered.

"For what?" Hermione asked. She moved so they were both sitting cross-legged, looking into the fire.

"For hugging you." Ron replied. He looked away, ears redder than ever.

"Hey, it's ok." Hermione said, shoving him while Ron smiled. "Friends hug. We're allowed."

"Yeah ..." Ron's voice trailed off. He looked distant and Hermione suddenly felt cold again-this wasn't the Ron she knew and loved.

"Well tea will be gone if we don't hurry up, as I wouldn't put it past Fred and George to not eat all the chicken-" Hermione started, but suddenly Ron tugged her arm. Hermione was pulled back onto the ground in a kneeling position, sitting on her legs and Ron bent close-and kissed her.

It was awkward, strange, thrilling and yet, the best thing Hermione had ever experienced.

Her world was warm again.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hello all. I have to admit, i rather like this story. I wrote it in accouting. We were doing an internal and it was freezing-like honestly, it was so cold which made me glad i could burn my toes on the heater. And i got the idea for this story.

At first it took place in July, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to go horcrux hunting, but then i realised that in England-it's winter at Christmas not July like it is here. So i had to change it. Lol.

But i hope it turned out ok. And also another note, i had to use a thesaurus to find other words for "Despite" as i must have used it about 6 times in the origonal.

Oh well. Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
